An encryption system may be attacked in various ways: by brute computing force, by exploiting a theoretical weakness of an algorithm of the encryption system, or by a side channel attack based on information related to the existence of a physically observable phenomenon associated with a physical implementation of the encryption or an algorithm of the encryption system. Side channel attacks may be based on heat and electromagnetic emissions of electronic circuitry executing the cryptosystem. Side channel attacks may utilize information related to timing, electromagnetic leaks, and power consumption, and may be based on statistical models. Side channel attacks may be based upon reversed engineering of electronic circuitry executing the encryption or an algorithm of the encryption system to deduce how the circuitry is working and what data the circuitry is processing.